warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke/2014
Hi :) Ich finde dich auch sehr nett. Du bist auch neu hier? Schön dann bin ich nicht die einzige neue hier von der ich weiss. Seit wann bist du dabei? Ich bin seit gestern Mittag hier :D Welcher Clan bist du? Ich bin Frostclan oder wenn nur von den 4 Clans Donner- oder Flussclan. Ich könnte mir auch Windclan vorstellen aber niemals Schattenclan. Schreib mal Zurück LG Lichtschein (Diskussion) 14:13, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) NEIN! Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Ich war bei einer Freundin! LG und AL deine Geschichte Ich schreibe jetzt mal unsere Geschichte :P LG und hdgl deine Schneesonne In Ordnung ändere ich^^ LG und AL deine JA Ja, super Idee und felspfote ist dann auch in sie verliebt und die beiden kloppen sich! Felspfote sollte felssturz heißen, ja? Wie findest du minzherz? Eispfote heißt dann Eisherz oder Eisblitz, inordnung? LG und AL deine junge? Sollen die dann auch junge haben? Ich würde auch sagen das Sonnenpfote dann ruhiger wird. Sry das ich erst jetzt antworte, war im Zoo^^ LG und AL wünscht dir deine sry Sry, ich achte drauf! Ich kannte den letzten Heiler noch nicht und hab deswegen gemacht das sie nicht kommen konnte... LG und AL deine Avatar Danke, das Bild hab ich selbst gemalt, bis auf die Vorlage, die ist aus dem WaCa-Wiki. Flocke habe ich auch ein Bild gemalt, sie hat es auch als Avater (: Das Bild soll eigentlich niemand besonderen Zeigen, hatte halt gerade Lust. Mein Wiki heißt: WarriorCats/Rollenspiel Wiki, auf meinem Profil bei "Beliebteste Wikis" steht es auch :3 AL, deine 12:58, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Happy new Year! (nachträglich) Frohes neues Jahr nachträglich! Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät, aber immerhin, zumindest wollt ich dir'n schönes, neues Jahr wünschen! thumb|300px|Die Katze ist frei erfunden. ^^ Re (auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Re bedeutet. ^^) Okay! ^^ Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:33, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) meow Ja können wir :) Hast du auch Katzen? (Moosherz (Diskussion) 13:45, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Achso Achso schade. Ich find eure Geschichte voll cool habt ihr oder du noch mehr? ^^ (Moosherz (Diskussion) 13:56, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte.. Ich war bei einer Freundin, das Kapitel ist cool. Ich kann allerdings erst morgen schreiben... LG und AL wünscht dir deine ja, flügel^^ Was dagegen? Dieb nerv ich schon, weil ich immer wieder ein neues Siggi will! Schule fängt bei mir erst morgen an^^ ich fand Flügel schöner^^ LG und AL deine Nächstes Kapitel? Ich wollte fragen wann du das nächste Kapitel unserer Geschichte schreibst? LG und AL wünscht dir deine Du scheinst ja gerade viel zeit zu haben, kannst du dann das nächste Kapitel schreiben? LG und AL deine ups... Sry, ich kann mir halt nicht so gut vorstellen wie es mit Hausaufgaben ist! Ich geh halt auf eine Realschule und hab keine Hausaufgaben, dafür aber länger. LG und AL wünscht dir, mit dem hoffen das ich dich nicht hetzte, deine <3 Ja^^ Jaaaa, ich bin eine Kätzin, merkt man das nicht? Ich hab jetzt angefangen das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben^^ LG und AL deine Kannst du schon^^ Ja, du kannst schon mit dem 9. Kapitel beginnen^^ Sonnenpfote könnte ja Eispfote von Hagelpfote und so erzählen, und Eispfote versucht dann sie zu verkuppeln! LG und AL deine IDA!!! Ich dich auch! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️AL und LG wünscht dir deine ich Versuchs Ja, man Kann einen seitennamen Wechseln. Ich kenn mich mit charakterboxen selbst noch nicht so gut aus, aber ich Versuchs. LG und AL deine Sonnefrost^^ Schon erledigt ;) Hier, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir ^^thumb|Ŝonnenfrost LG und AL, deine 13:49, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja Ja, ich mach das auch mal^^ LG und AL deine Das ist schade Schade das du mich aus deiner Freundesliste entfernt hast, schade!!!:( irgendwen Ich hab gerade Nelkenhauch gemacht. Vlt. Machst du jetzt Flammenherz? Und dann irgendwie, wenn eine Katze doppelt Auftritt können wir sie ja löschen lassen. Und das mit ihm war Eig. so: ich sollte ihm ein Bild malen, hat er ,nach nem Monat oder so, eine Veränderung gewünscht. Als ich sagte das es etwas dauern wird hat er Curly und Brokechen wegen ihren Bildern gelobt und dann hat er jetzt von Brokechen ein Bild malen lassen...! LG und AL wünscht dir deine Schon Ok Is schon in Ordnung, willst du bei mir stehen bleiben als Freund oder nicht? ups... Ups, ich Hab's verwechselt... Von mir aus, ich erstell dann auch ein paar Charaktere! LG und AL deine Re Chat Hi, Efeu! Ich kann zwar in den Chat, aber irgendwie kann ich nix wirklich schreiben... Ich verfluch hiermit die Leistung meines Laptops! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 18:55, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Siggi? Ich wollte eigentlich nur warten, bis du dich ein wenig mehr beteiligt hast^^ Siggi gibt es dann irgendwann im Laufe der folgenden Woche^^ Schulstress und so ;) LG 20:05, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild ok, kann ich machen, aber das könnte länger dauern, da mein Pc kaputt ist und ich gerade von meinem Handy schreibe. Aber ich sollte es diese Woche noch schaffen ;). Ich hoffe du verstehst das! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:01, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Charaktere/Clans Nein, tut mir leid, hab noch keine. Will eventuell noch einen Charakter mit meinem Namen machen aber bei Clans fällt mir nichts ein! Wasserfell23 P.S.: Hör mir bloß mit Gott auf(ich bin nicht gläubig)!! Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 13:25, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich Es wird auf jedem Fall eine Geschichte dazu geben aber bin noch am Überlegen und die Geschichte zu einem Charakter wird viele Sachen aus meinem Leben enthalten, oder findest du das weniger gut?! Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen! Antwort auf deine Frage Ich hoffe es hilft dir weiter(*hust* Mein Siggi *hust*) :) P.S.: Die Geschichte wird am Wochenende kommen und das Eisam bezieht sich nur auf eine Freundin!! Gimp Ja, ich mache sie mit Gimp^^ früher habe ich sie mit KolourPaint gemacht, aber Gimp funktioniert besser. Ach ja, cool, dass du einen eigenen Computer bekommst :D Ich hab letztes Jahr einen Laptop bekommen^^ LG und AL, deine 17:26, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ein Bildi für dichi^-^ Hi Efeuchen, ich hab dir ein Bildchen gemalt^-^ es passt auch zu unserer Geschichte! I Hope You like it( and i Hope You like englisch)! thumb|Nelkenhauch, Sonnenjunges und Eisjunges*-* LG und AL wünscht dir deine Cool Cool. Und danke(wie in Japan verbeug). Ich hab auch so ein altes Ding, was nicht richtig funktioniert... Deswegen mach ich den Großteil am iPad. Schreibst du mal das nächste Kapitel? LG und AL deine Gern Gerne und kein Problem. Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Geschichte Wasserfell's Geschichte(by Water) nennen, habe noch nicht eine so genau Vorstellung, also wundere dich nicht wenn es etwas länger dauert! Tannenstern Ich hoffe, dass es die richtige Vorlage war... AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:21, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC)thumb Hi Brauchst du noch 'ne Siggi? Ich kann dir eine machen. Wenn nicht auch OK. Sorry, ich schreibe gerade an einer neuen Geschichte und komme mit Licht in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich voran :(. Aber es lohnt sich sie zu lesen, das wird völlig verrückt. Jedenfalls finde ich dich irgendwie nett und wollt dich mal anschreiben. Hoffe du schreibst zurück, PS: Kann ich dich Ivy nennen? Siggi So, habe es jetzt endlich geschafft^^ Wollte schon am Donnerstag fertig sein, aber meine Französischlehrerin wollte nicht, also deine Siggi: Bei Änderungswünschen einfach mich oder einen anderen User mit dem Können anschreiben ;) LG 16:34, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ivy Ja, du kannst mich gerne Lion nennen tut jeder <3. Kleiner Tip: Wenn du willst, dass deine Siggi richtig angezeigt wird, benutze anstatt { {subst:Nosubst|User:Efeuwolke/Sig} } | [ [User:Efeuwolke|Efeuwolke} } PS: Du musst die Leerzeichen rausnehmen, und zwar alle :) LG, deine 13:49, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) du kannst es auch so machen: Benutzer : Efeuwolke / Sig ohne Leerzeichen und mit Klammern ( Hoffe konnte helfen, Ja^^ Ja, wirklich alle :D LG und AL, deine 13:54, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Gern Ich würd gern deine Freundin sein, Ivy. Sorry ich war zwischendurch weg. Freut mich, dass du's hinbekommen hast. PS: Deine Siggi sieht schön aus <3 Wie ihr immer zu sagen pflegt: LG und AL, deine Jip Anstatt mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben musst du immer mit Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Sig unterschreiben (natürlich mit diesen ( SN Hi, Ivy. Es wäre besser wenn mich nur einer Flame nennt, da ich sonst durcheinander komme, außerdem war es Fallens Name. Blaze hingegen ist ein toller Einfall. Wäre schön, wenn du mich so nennst, LG und AL, Re: hi hallo :3 Ein Bewunderer, okeee :D Mal was anderes |D Sry, dass es etwas spät kommt, aber ich bin letzterzeit nicht mehr sooo oft on, also ... xD ~ 21:06, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re :D Ja, es ist meiner XD I know, sie ist wirklich sweet *-* XD und sorry, dass ich WIEDER so spät antworte hab neuerdings so wenig zeit xD lg ~ 18:41, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Efeuchen<3 Dir auch, liebe Efeuchen<3 aber in der liebe hatte ich noch nie Glück... Der Valentinstag ist für mich auch nur ein normaler Tag für mich... LG und AL deine Hi Wie findest du meine neue Siggi Ivychen? GLG und AL deine, 21:44, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Gut... Was meinst du genau mit "verlinken"? GLG und AL, deine 18:09, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Gut... (RE: RE=Return) naja man schreibt zu der Siggi: , Bei der Disk: [[Benutzer Diskussion:(benutzer Name)|, ganz einfach. GLG und AL, 18:14, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE:PS: Ich hab bei der Vorlage einfach das rechte (Katzensicht) Vorderbein wegradiert und ein Junges dazu gemalt^^ Deine Frage Hey zu deiner Frage bei Federflug :) Was meintest du damit ob ich mit Crow zusammen arbeite? Weil ich Lichtschein heiße? Falls ja, Crow ist mein Spitzname :) [[Benutzer:Lichtschein|Lichtschein 22:59, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Antworten ^^ 1. Ja, GIMP ist ziemlich kompliziert... Ich musste mich da auch i-wie allein durchkämpfen... :/ 2. Eig. müsstest du nur auf die Farbpalette klicken, dann kommt da ein neues Fenster auf. Da sind dann so ziemlich klein ich glaub 5 (?) Symbole, da wählst du eins aus (egal welches) und stellst die Farbe ein. Wähle einfach das aus, was du am besten findest. 3. Dein Screenshoot funktioniert nicht...? Wenn du heut schon nen' Screenshoot gemacht hast, kontrollier am besten, ob da irgendwo noch ein Fenster geöffnet ist, wo i-was mit "Bildschirmfoto" drin steht. Falls das so ist, schließ das Fenster und mach erneut den Screenshoot :) AL, deine 16:43, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow, cool :D Ich werd sie bestimmt mal anschreiben... Magst du Animes auch? :o LG, deine 16:52, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Verlinkt? Was meinst du mit verlinkt... Und wieso auf Lovely Shadows Disk? :/ Komisch, muss ich mal ändern :o LG, deine verwirrte 18:18, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Eure Geschichte Nein, die Geschichte kannte ich noch nicht, danke! Ich les die mir bestimmt mal durch. Ich zeichne übrigens mit Gimp; und du? Ach, und schön dass meine Geschichte dir gefällt! Ich hab ja (wie du bestimmt weißt =)) schon den zweiten Teil angefangen! Und wegen deiner Frage: klar, ich fänds cool wenn wir Freunde sein könnten!!!!!!! ;) LLLLG Smiley Re :D Ich male mit Gimp :3 Ja ich schreibe gerade an Gefährliche Liebe :D Ps: Ja wir können Freundis sein :3 Pps: Ja wenn ich dich Ivy nennen darf :D 14:39, 12. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ivy ich bin männlich xD 07:42, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Is ja nicht schlimm ^^ 15:06, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Klar :D Hey Efeu (darf ich dich so nennen?), das mit dem Namen Light ist okay, ich wurde noch nie so genannt aber, alles hat einen Anfang. Klar können wir Freunde sein! Ich mag dich, du kommst mit nett vor. Und danke für deine Sorge, aber ich hatte gerade eine erneute Schrebblockade und musste den Kopf frei kriegen, weit weit weg von meinem Laptop :D Zu den Vorlagen bei Bachschimmer: Ich würde diese Vorlagen auch gerne wissen woher ich sie hatte allerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern :( Ps: Du hattest deine Hilfe angeboten: Du könntest mir nicht zufällig erklären wie man seine Signatur ändert? Lichtschein (Diskussion) 16:20, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Katzen Hi Efeuchen^^ ich hab schon Stachelschweif und Flammensturm erstellt. Mach gleich mit Mondlicht, Braunfuß und anderen Kriegern weiter^^ Schreibst du bald das nächste Kapitel? Lg und Al deine Mondlicht und Stachelschweif Ich hatte die Idee das wir zu den beiden schreiben^^ es sollte auch ein paar Kapitel aus Braunfuß Sicht geben^^ außerdem würde ich eine Geschichte danach machen, die einen Krieg gegen ein unbekanntes Tier oder so zeigt und es um Klee-, Abend-, Feder- und Adlerjunges geht machen! wie findest du die Idee? LG und AL deine Kannst du^^ ich würde gerne mal aus der Sicht eines Katers schreiben! Und die Geschichte danach(siehe oben)? Vlt gegen ein Fabelwesen das wir uns ausdenken? Der Name für die Geschichte? Vlt New Life? Nee, weiß ich nicht mehr... Wann wollen wir denn anfangen zu schreiben? Huhu Ja ich bin von Österreich :DD Und ich liebe es ~ Jedenfalls wegen meinem Namen.. öh.. Mein realer Spitzname ist sowiso Tini, und nja jemand hat dann wegen einem Lied, angefangen mich Tiniwini zu nennen und meine beste Freundin vervollständigte es dann und nannte mich Tiniwiniwo~ :DD LG ~ 21:48, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Seehrr spätes Replay Ähh... sorry, das ich so spät dran bin. Natürlich kannst du "Cat-Comedy" umsetzten, ich würde mich drauf freuen! PS: Das mit dem Anime-Malstill wird schon, bei mir hat es auch ewig gedauert. ^^ PPS: Ja, ich male Menschen, ist allerdings verdammt schwer. PPPS: Ich verlier auch die Übersicht. XD Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:09, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Thx!<3 Thank you :* hab ich mir von Lovchen machen lassen^^ den Spruch hab ich von irgend so ner Website.. Hihi^^ meine neusten artikel hab ich auch immer vorgeschrieben! kopiert und dann die Seite erstellt :b ach, wenn ich spät antwortete: Sry, war auf Klassenfahrt! Lg und al wünscht dir Na, geht so :/ Nun ja, Klassenfahrt ging ja so.. :/ wir sind an dem Geburtstag meines großen Bruders losgefahren :// Mangastil zeichnen mach ich auch manchmal und bin halbwegs gut darin :) Lg und al deine PS: klar, ganz bestimmt macht sie das!^^ Dankiiii :*** Danki! Ja, schon :* Ich hab noch ne Idee für unsere Geschichte: wie wärs damit das Sonnenfrost erst Sonnenwolke heißen sollte, sie aber nach ihrer Schwester benannt werden wollte. LG und AL deine *-*' Aww, danke <3 Du musst dich dafür nicht "schämen", es ist voll niedlich *Q* Ich habe momentan aber wenig Zeit, kann dir also leider kein Bild malen ._. Bestimmt komme ich bald dazu (: HDL, 16:03, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ReBild Danke für das Bild! Es sieht echt cool aus! :3 Ich wollte dir eh grade schreiben, da kam die Nachricht. XD Ich hatte da nähmlich mal so ne Idee für eine Geschichte, in der wir (die angemeldeten Wikia-Nutzer) ein eigener Clan sind. Ich weiß, die Idee ist hirnrissig und wird bestimmt nicht hinhauen. XD Schreib mir trotzdem, was du von dieser komischen Idee hältst. (Wird das so geschrieben? O_O) Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 11:35, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ReReGeschichte Ja, ich meinte nur Bestimmte, nähmlich dich, Lovely, Flocke, Curly und ein paar Andere kannst du sonst vorschlagen. :D Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 11:52, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danki Hallo Ivychen! Danke für das schöne Bildchen. Ich hab vor eine Seite mit dem Namen Tupfenröte zu machen. Sie war vorher im BlutClan und ich schenke dir ihre BlutClan-Edition als Bild. Kannst du auch verwenden, wo du willst. Ich male mit Paint; du auch? thumb|Für dich <33 Danke für das Bildchen. Wie schon gesagt, wird das Bild wahrscheinlich bald auf einer Seite sein, doch du kannst es auch benutzen <3 LG, deine 18:20, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) *-* Danke <33 Warum kommst du nicht mehr so oft on? ;_; AAL, 17:03, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hä? Was meinst du? Das ich zu viele Bilder hochladen xD? Das Bild von Eisherz ist soooo schön! LG deine Ach, ich hab das nächste Kapitel gelesen, kann deiner Vorstellung über den nächsten Abschnitt nicht folgen, soll sie Eispfote und Sturmpfote zusammen sehen? LG deine Bild <3 Oh, danke danke danke danke!!!!!!! Das ist total süß von dir und sieht auch cool aus :) Hier ist auch ein Bild zurück!!!!! Datei:Bild_für_Ivy.png Nochmal danke!!! <3 Danke für den Hinweis :) Und cool, dass du ein neues Programm hast :) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHLG Smiley!!!!!! :) Re :3 Natürlich können wir Freunde sein :D! L.g 12:02, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hii ^-^ Hi Ivy (kann ich dich so nenen???)!!!!!!!!!!! Ich wollte nur mal fragen wie's dir so geht :) Übrigens hab ich eine neue Siggi =D [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] GGGGGGLHG und AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Für dein Profil xD hi Efeuwolke, ich glaube kaum, dass du mich kennst, aber scheiß drauf! xD ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass The Fox (what does the fox say) von Ylvis ist. xD ich wollte noch was sagen, jetzt habe ich es wieder vergessen -_- passiert mir häufig xD naja, egal.... Honey (Mein Diskussions-Seite) Lol ich verändere meine siggi xD 17:41, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ja smiley ist eine sehr gute Freundin für mich, sie macht mir sogar ein Cover für meine Geschichte Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 08:25, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: wollen wir auch Freunde sein? Wir konnten ja smiley eine Geschichte achreiben so was mach ich gern xD Cover Hi Efeuchen^^ ich hab mal ein Cover für Vereinigung der Clans gemacht. Also hier ist es^^: (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Schreib bitte mal weiter, ja? LG deine Also der Kater oben rechts soll Hagel sein, weil er auf permanent sunny "anstarrt". Der oben links soll Storm darstellen, weil er eben Ice anguckt(jetzt bin ich von meiner Idee genervt^^). Und der Kater unter sunny Fels, weil er ja auch eine gewisse Rolle spielt. Ich könnte aber noch schneesonne, Lichtblitz und regenplätscher durchtauschen oder Einen drauf tun. LG deine <3 Halluuu :) Hi Efeuwolke, ^^ Kann ich dich Wolke nennen??? AL, deine Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 18:38, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes du kannst mich Frost (englische Aussprache xD) nennen. :3 LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 13:36, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Danke für deine Nachricht :3 Wollte dir auch mal hallo sagen^^ Tut mir leid das ich nicht früher antworten konnte, da ich unterwegs war :) Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 20:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Du als Katze-Antwort Tut mir leid, Tautropfen hatte mich vor einer Ewigkeit gebeten, dass ins Forum zu tun... dass hab ich irgendwie nich geschissen gekriegt :3... Inzwischen is die Seite längst gelöscht... übrigens tut es mir auch leid, dass ich mich ers so spät melde, ich bin nur seeeeeehr selten on. Bye Saf'ar'iMit einer eigenen Meinung ist es schwer ans Ziel zu kommen, aber dafür wird es ein viel glücklicherer Moment sein 08:12, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey nochmal^^ Hey erstmal^^ Klar können wir Freunde weden^^ Und natürlich kannst du mich Dusk nennen^^ Kann ich dich Efeu nennen?:) GLG Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 15:48, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) HI^^ erstmal hallo ich habe schon einige deiner geschichten gelesen und finde sie echt gut ich nehme an du kensnt mich nicht - mein alter acc war seidenherz wollte nurmal fragen ob wir freunde sein wollen hoffe auf antwort lg und al Honigwolke (Diskussion) 16:21, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich bin Honigwolke und nehme an du kennst mich nicht. Mein alter Acc war Seidenherz und ich hab schon alle E&F Storys gelesen *like*. Wollte dich Fragen, ob wir Freunde sein können und ob wir uns im LiveChat treffen. Lg und Al - Hoffe auf Antwort Honigwolke (Diskussion) 05:33, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Will grad meine Siggi nicht suchen XD Re Hi^^ Ja, ich hatte eine Menge Probleme im richtigem Leben, die ich lösen musste^^ Jetzt geht das alles wieder einigermaßen xD Ach, es gab ne Menge Leute, die mich vermisst haben, folglich ist es auch nicht zwingend kindisch :P Habe euch alle ja auch vermisst^^ LG 16:41, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hehe, danke ;) Momentan habe ich ja mein Betreibpraktikum=keine Tests, Arbeiten und Hausaufgaben *.* Folglich wieder Zeit für das Wiki<3 LG 16:48, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Fanart Ui, das ist aber nett von dir<3 Ein schönes Bild ;D (Ach, mit dem Fleck habe ich auch immer so meine Problemchen. Wenn's schnell gehen soll, vergesse ich den auch schonmal gerne xDDD Ich entstelle meinen eigenen Chara tztztz... xD) Öhm, das entferne ich, wenn ich mal wieder an meiner To-Do-Liste arbeite xD Gerade keine Lust xD (aber ich weiß ja, dass du deine Siggi schon hast^^) Du meinst den tabview? Ich habe für jeden Tab eine eigene Seite an gelegt und auf meinen Profilen sowas zu stehen: Seite A Seite B etc... Ist eigentlich ganz simpel.^^ LG 18:34, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Du hast die entsprechenden Seiten noch nicht erstellt^^ LG 09:15, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hi Tut mir leid wenn ich dich störe oder so.Am Ende wird alles gut.Wird es nicht gut ist es noch nicht das Ende-Spruch:Das ist ein Zitat von Oscar Wilde stimmt's?Ich liebe auch diesen Spruch xD. Außerdem wollte ich fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen.Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen! LG deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 19:23, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC)* Noch ein Bild:thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt dirFunkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:36, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nur mal so^^ Hey Efeu^^ Wie geht es dir so? ;D LG 15:23, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja, Admins sind zum Nerven da ;) Aber du nervst nicht^^ Btw. hübsches Inselchen^^ xD und schön, dass es dir gut geht ;) Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß ;) Du erstellst die Seiten ganz normal... Der Name müsste irgendwie etwas wie Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Seitenname sein^^ LG 07:25, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Uui, wie süß *-* Danke<3 Vielleicht kann ich ja was mit ihm/ihr machen? xD Auf jeden Fall sieht die Katze hübsch aus<3 Wann ich weiter schreibe? Ich schreibe so nebenbei vor mich hin... ich kann aber das nächste Kapitel hochladen, wenn du möchtest ^.^ LG 07:52, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Du hast die Seite immer noch nicht erstellt ;) Ach, davon lasse ich mich nicht hetzen <3 Außerdem bin ich mit Kapitel 8 fast fertig ;) - Ich update jetzt aber vorerst nur freitags, mal schauen ^.^ Und ich werde dann Kapitel 6 hochladen :D LG 08:03, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) <3 Ich hab dich auch meeeeeeeeeeeega lieb! Ich und Lovchen halten auch guten Kontakt übers Handy. Wann bekommst du denn eins? Zur Not könnten wir doch auch mailen ;) das war bestimmt schön dort! Ich bin heute aus Frankreich wiedergekommen. Das Wetter war nicht so toll... Wie war denn das Wetter bei euch? Ich fahr noch nach Freiburg und Venedig <3 ich hoffe auch das wir bald mehr machen können! Hdagdlmle!!! (Hab dich auch ganz doll lieb mein Efeuchen <333) deine VdC Ich hab das nächste Kapitel. Du wolltest ja auch mal aus Eispfotes Sicht schreiben. Da hab ich dir mal die Chance gegeben, also kannst du beim nächstem Kapitel entscheiden ob es aus Sonnenpfotes oder Eispfotes Sicht sein soll LG und AL deine ... Klar darfst du mich Funke nennen.Darf ich dich dann Ivy nennen? Danke für das Bild ich find es total hübsch. Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 13:43, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaum Frag mich doch sowas lieber per Disku c: Na, ja, ich kann es schwer erklären, weißt du. Ich habe es mir ja auch selbst beigebracht ;) Also schaffst du das wahrscheinlich auch. Aber hier wird es erklärt wie es geht. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück beim erlernen ;) LG 16:44, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Knuddel back* Mir ist das deutsche Wort nicht eingefallen.. ^^" ich fahr in einer Woche nach... Freiburg oder Venedig, weiß gerade nicht. Ich und Lovchen haben beide WhatsApp, ich hab auch schon mit ihr und Lovy(anderes Wiki, ja, sie lebt noch) eine Gruppe gemacht, aber die beiden sind rausgegangen T-T (scherz, wegen sowas heul ich nicht ;)) so... Was noch? Bist du noch im Wiki? Dann können wir ja in den Chat und ich geb dir schonmal meine Nummer. Was ist mit der Hierarchie? Die ganzen Charaktere? Da kommt noch viiiiel Arbeit auf uns zu...^^' LG und AL deine Re Ich glaub schon, frag gleich nochmal meinen Vater. Aber ich glaub das müsste so gehen wie ich dir die Nummer gegeben hab ;) LG und AL deine PS: ja total *-* <3 love you (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quellenangabe gelöscht) Re: Siggi-Änderung Ja du darfst mich so nennen ;) Siggi ist geändert^^ Das mit dem Datum kann ich nicht ändern xD Das gehört zum System um feststellen zu können von wann der Beitrag ist ;) Und ja Deeeutschlaaaaand :D Wir sind Weltmeister ;D LG 11:52, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeey <333 Die Siggi ist voll schön *-* ja! wird schon klappen ;) LG und AL deine Ich hab schon in honeys Wiki ihr gesagt das ich bei Gelegenheit vorbeigucken werde ;) Flocke Bitte<3 Habe ich doch gerne gemacht ;) LG 12:05, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Ganz Berlin in Ausnahmezustand xD Vor vier Stunden nicht... Vor vier Stunden war ich nicht da... Ich werde gleich gucken ;) was noch? Ich hatte gerade noch etwas... *denk, denk* egal! ich sag's/schreibs dir wenn ich es wieder weiß LG und AL deine RE: Drei Junge Nun ja... :'D Hier ist deine Vorlage mit drei Jungen!^^ VLG, deine 16:53, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Hi, tut mir echt leid, dass ich dir solange ncht geantwortet hab. Ich war im Urlaub und hatte dort kein Internet^^ Bin jetzt aber wieder zuhause und versuche so oft wie möglich on zu kommen:) LG und AL deine Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 10:39, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okay <3 Ist schon okay... Bin dir nicht böse. :D! LG, 12:52, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ivy^^ Ich wollte mal Hi schreiben^^ Ich hab in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel mit meinen Geschichten zu tun gehabt, und hab meinen Friends nicht mehr so viel geschrieben :/ LG, deine 14:53, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) HI^^ Jeder meiner Freunde kriegt einen Charakter gewidmet. Viele Kater sind dabei ^-^. Ich lose, wenn es nicht aufgeht, aber jeder bekommt einen. Hier: Männlich: Schneeflamme, Sturmfänger, Aschendämmer, Nachtwind, Moosnebel Weiblich: Honigduft, Glutsprenkel, Glanzfrost Hoffe, du freust dich, Ivychen^^, deine 11:55, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Meine Disk spinnt :P Kannst du dich beeilen? Sorry, aber ich will die Story bald anfangen.... und ja.... MALG, deine 12:17, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja, eig. ist Sturmfänger noch frei..., aber Lovely wollte ihn gestern und sie war zuerst da... Tut mir Leid, gehen auch Moos oder Asche? MALG, deine 14:01, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Bist du noch on, Ivychen? D; Aussehen Ja, ein aussehen wäre nicht schlecht :D MALG, deine 16:39, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) So gut? thumb MALG, deine Blaze <3 Besser? RE: Moosnebel 2) Nein, er hat keine Geschwister und (bis jetzt) auch keine Gefährtin 3) Er hat einen Vater und eine Mutter :P (Hollyleaf und Fallblatt) und ja... XD Hdagdl <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 MALG, deine 14:32, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke!!!! Danke, danke, danke!!! Das ist total schön geworden :* HDAL <3 Danke, Ivy!!! HDUDL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re Klar kannst du mich so nennen haha :D Natürlich erinner ich mich noch an dich :D Und natürlich können wir eine Story zusammen schreiben (: <3 LG 16:16, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Wegen der Frage der Vorlage, ich habe sie selbst gemalt. :) und du darfst sie natürlich auch verwenden ^^ thumbthumbHier ist eine mit glattem Fell und wuscheligen :) lg: Amberfang (Diskussion) 16:44, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re;Re;Re Bin jetzt im Chat (: <3 17:58, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) nochmals, Hallo :) Klar können wir, aber ich bin eher selten hier oder online Amberfang (Diskussion) 11:46, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :) muss jetzt leider wieder los, habe heute keine Zeit, aber ich bin morgen vielleicht wieder hier Amberfang (Diskussion) 12:02, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) *Knuddel zurück* Ja das geht so wirklich nicht! Schließlich sind wir doch gute Freunde, oder? :D Hab dich auch ganz doll lieb! Hallo*-* thumbDu darfst die Vorlage natürlich verwenden und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn du Stammbäume oder Hierarchien mit dieser vorlage machst. ^^ :) ps: Du nervst mich doch nicht^^ LG:Onyx 13:30, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Onyxkralle :3 Freut mich, dass ich dir mit dem Bild helfen konnte. Natürlich würde ich gerne deine Freundin sein :) LG: Onyx 11:20, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Hallo Cloud (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen xD) Ich danke dir sehr für dein Angebot undnehme es auch gerne an :) Echt lieb das du es machen willst :) Spinnenstern (byLeaf) & Sandkralle (byLeaf) haben solche Bilder. Nochmal danke 17:06, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Seite löschen und Blogs Ich habe deine Seite gelöscht^^ Ja, Blogs kann man verschieben^^ LG 19:53, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Kannst du das nächste mal deine Gs auf drei oder so reduzieren^^ Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass meine Disku vollgespamt wird (: Habe die andere Seite auch gelöscht xD LG 13:19, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey <3 Hey Cloud danke nochmal für die Bilder. Ich werde sie gleich einfügen. Die Freundschaftsanfrage nehme ich gerne an xD Ich hab deine Storys schon gelesen und find sie echt gut! <3 Ich find Eispfote und Mali voll cute *-* LG deine 16:01, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sind gelöscht (: LG 18:13, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC)